


Fifty Shades of TARDIS Blue

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the TARDIS. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of TARDIS Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yearn4themoon. I promised her smut for having suffered through reading a certain story. Which I'm sure you can tell what that is. ;) Beta'd by almondina who helped make this sooooo much better than what I had originally written.

Rose wasn't sure exactly what had triggered his reaction.

It could have been the yellow sundress she was wearing. Sitting on the jump seat, it rode up to just above her knees, exposing her toned calf muscles and teasing at what could be found just a bit higher. The neckline revealed a tantalizing amount of cleavage, just enough to grab his attention and derail his normally impenetrable train of thought.

It could have been the new shift in their relationship. The dance they had been doing around each other had become too complicated, both parties faltering and forgetting their steps until they had tripped, tangling together so tightly that they were no longer sure where one ended and the other began. It had only been a week, and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

It could have been the casual way she had dismissed the horrible reading material he had found under her bed. Apparently he had been searching for the trainer he had lost the night before in his hurry to join her in bed and found the book as well. He had burst into the console room, one trainer sloppily tied, with the offensive object in hand, demanding to know where it came from and _why Rooooose, why?_

It could have been the teasing lilt of her voice when she had confessed to reading the bloody thing in hopes of easing her frustrations. The sexual tension had been so high, she was drowning...seeking release on her own night after night just so she could make it through the next day without bursting into flames.

It could have been the subtle drop in tone, the slight darkening of her eyes and the brief clenching of her thighs when she had also confessed her interest in trying new things, things she had assumed she would only be ever to live out in her fantasies. Things she thought would never be in the realm of possibility for her. Because if she wasn't going to be dancing with the Doctor, well...she wasn't going to be doing it with anyone.

It could have been because it was Sunday, because it had been over eight hours since the last time, because they were alone...because they could.

It could have been any of those things.

Knowing the Doctor, it was probably a combination of all of them. That, and never backing down from a chance to try something new. Especially when it came to shagging one Rose Tyler.

What had caused it didn't really matter. One moment he had been lecturing her on all the reasons why Fifty Shades of Grey was a black spot on humanity's literary track record, and the next everything had shifted. He went silent. Dilated pupils and heavily charged electricity, sizzling and sparking between them, were the only warnings Rose received before he ordered her to stand up.

"Excuse me?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Stand. Up," he growled, reaching up to unknot his tie. The low timbre of his voice reverberated through her, creating tiny waves of arousal that bounced and rippled through her body.

Normally she would have told him to shove it. She didn't appreciate him dictating to her or making her choices for her. But watching the silky fabric slide deftly through his long fingers, fingers that could have her speaking in gibberish in mere moments, she knew this was different. She just wasn't sure how. But the excitement thrumming through her veins had her biting her lip and silently rising off the jump seat. She looked up at him through her lashes, understanding that she wasn't to speak unless spoken to.

The Doctor's eyes openly roamed her figure, tracing her curves and lingering on the heavy rise and fall of her chest as her heart fluttered and floundered from the anticipation coiling within her abdomen. He trailed a finger across the flesh just above the low neckline of her dress, lingering in the dip between her breasts. Rose's skin prickled and she ached for him to properly touch her, to crash his lips to hers and claim her for his own.

"If you want me to stop, at any point," he whispered huskily, sending a flurry of butterflies swooping in her stomach, "Just say Gallifrey." He stilled his movements, looking deeply into her eyes until she nodded her agreement, unable to speak with the lump forming in her throat from his word choice. He dipped his finger just beneath the neckline of her dress, dragging it slowly over the top of her breast and chasing away the solemn thoughts that had started to creep into her mind.

Keeping their gazes locked, the Doctor's hands danced down her rib cage to rest on her hips. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and she traced her tongue over her plump bottom lip, the one he liked to nibble on, hoping to spur him on. One corner of his mouth twitched up and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He flexed his fingers once and then spun her around in one smooth movement, his hands immediately finding their place on the curve of her waist, gripping her tightly to help keep her steady.

Rose blinked in confusion, staring down at the worn canvas jump seat. He moved closer, yet prevented their bodies from touching, and nosed her hair to the side. His cool breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Trust me?" he whispered, his voice low and hoarse, a promise of things to come.

She nodded, unable to find her voice. He nipped at her earlobe, then again at her neck with a little more pressure. It wasn't enough to hurt or leave a mark, but her eyes rolled back beneath her fluttering lashes at the unexpected sensation, the blurring of the line that separated pleasure from pain.

"I asked you a question," he prodded, punctuating his unspoken threat with another drag of his teeth over her skin.

Rose gasped, digging her nails into her palms to keep from touching him. "Yes," she let out in a breathless voice.

She felt him lean back, increasing the distance between them. She bit her lip to keep from asking questions. The roles they had seamlessly slipped into were different from what she was used to, the playing field no longer even. He had made it clear that he was in control. Explicitly. It sent a new sort of thrill through her and she waited impatiently to see what his next move would be, tamping down on her need to touch him and be touched in return.

She heard the hiss of fabric as he whipped his tie from beneath his collar. It was all she could do to keep facing forward, to not turn and launch herself at him, having her way with him on the metal grating beneath their feet. Cool fingers encircled each of her wrists, his tie rubbing against the skin of her left one. He pulled her arms, firmly yet gently, to the center of her lower back, her fists pressed side by side.

Without a word, he set to work, wrapping the tie around her wrists. When he had finished, she wiggled experimentally. The silky fabric didn't give, her arms were bound tight behind her back. Scenario after scenario raced through her mind, only fueling the fire the Doctor had started the moment his gaze had darkened. Her center throbbed with need, heat and wetness already gathering between her legs.

Rose felt his hands grip her shoulders, spinning her back around to face him. She hadn't regained her balance before his mouth was covering hers. His lips moved urgently, his tongue plunging into her mouth. His kiss was making her dizzy and she jerked her arms to try and grab a hold of him. She groaned in frustration, his tie keeping her hands locked behind her back.

He chuckled darkly against her mouth as his own hands roamed her body, alternating palming her breasts and gripping her hips to keep her from grinding against him. Her body was screaming to touch him, to run her hands through his hair, to rid him of the over abundance of layers he was wearing. He was having none of it. He broke the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip as he pulled away to stare heatedly into her eyes. Her pulse quickened and she made to step forward. He stopped her with hand on her chest, then pushed. 

She collapsed onto the jumpseat, shoulders resting slightly lopsided against the backrest. Before she could readjust herself properly, he was on his knees and spreading her legs so he could fit between them. Roughly hiking up the hem of her dress, he growled when he discovered she had decided to go knickerless for the day. The Doctor leaned forward, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs, and plunged his tongue into her core. Rose gasped and angled her head to watch him, the vision of his head between her thighs sending another jolt of pleasure tingling through her legs. He looked up as she bit back another moan, his eyes heated and full of want.

Gliding his tongue through her heat one last time, he pulled away and remained crouched in front of her, wiping his face with the back of his hand. She wanted to scream at the sudden loss, but the sharp look her gave her made her jaw snap shut. As he stood up, her gaze narrowed to his erection, clearly straining against his trousers. It wasn't until he stepped forward, the fabric of his suit softly scratching against her inner thighs, that she noticed the new tie in his hands. It was the spare he kept in his pocket, in case his current one became ruined during their adventures...or lost during some of their less life threatening and wonderfully new escapades together.

Rose swallowed her comments, her objections of him ceasing his earlier actions long forgotten at the prospects of what he was going to do to her now. She had one last view of his face before he raised his hands and her vision went black. There was a moment of confusion as her other senses scrambled to make up for lost ground, her heart thundering too loudly in her ears, her morning cuppa too bitter on her tongue, her position too precarious against the back of the jump seat, and her nose suddenly too full of his scent all around her. 

She squeezed her eyelids shut, knowing the action was useless and redundant but it gave a point of focus, something to center herself on before she tipped off balance. She felt his fingers secure a knot at the back of her head before trailing through her hair to rest on her shoulders. The cloth itched at her back as he straightened her with her arms pinned further, binds and body ensuring they remained stationary. His hands danced down her chest, sliding and pushing over the sides of her breasts, what she assumed to be his thumbs rasping across her nipples, before falling away. The pressure on her legs vanished, her skin shivering from the exposure to the empty air. She swiveled her head slowly, holding her breath in hopes of hearing his movements, even if the faint echo in the console room, the smalls pings of metal and soft thumps of the coral, made it impossible to pinpoint the source exactly.

There was a quiet rustling in front of her, followed by something tickling, almost scratching against her inner thigh. A cool rush of air blew over her centre, the sharp contrast to the heat still burning in her causing a gasp to escape her and disturb the heavy silence. She arched her back as anticipation rolled over her and set her senses on high alert, nerves tingling and ready to be touched and teased over the edge.

Rose sighed in relief, her taut muscles trembling as her body relaxed, a firm pressure connecting with where she wanted him, needed him. She can't tell if it's his lips or his tongue, and she can't bring herself to care. Fighting the urge to grind her hips against his mouth, she welcomed the attention. The cool, moist friction of his ministrations pulsing in time with the slick lapping sounds bouncing in her ears. The Doctor's tongue, rough and steady, slid up through her slick folds and circled her clit in tight circles before dipping lower. He repeated the actions and picked up tempo, flicking and sucking the bundle of nerves longer with each pass, bringing her higher and closer but backing off just before she snapped.

Rose tried desperately to get him where she wanted, her body completing vicious cycles of straining her muscles then turning to jelly over and over. Her arms strained against the fabric around her wrists, her shoulders aching with the added tension, wanting to fist his hair and force him to keep to the spot he continued to retreat from. He held her in place, one hand on her lower abdomen and the other gripping her thigh. Pleasure blurred her vision, the empty blackness somehow swimming before her as white hot sparks danced at the edges of her consciousness. Every nerve was buzzing, waiting for that last signal before firing off all at once to make her feel like she was flying. She had remained mostly silent, only letting out whimpers and moans, until now.

"Please...fuck...Doctor," Rose panted out as she felt him fuck her with his tongue, the push pull of the textured muscle paired with the bump of his nose just shy of where he needed to be sending her spiraling into madness. Her lust addled brain cleared long enough for her to figure out why he hadn't added the use of his equally talented fingers. He was drawing this out, reducing her to a puddle of excruciating desire. She was burning for him, and if begging was what it would take. Well...

"Hmm?" The Doctor hummed against her clit, causing her hips to jerk involuntarily. Straining against his hands, she arched and groaned as her eyes slammed shut beneath the make shift blindfold and her toes curled waiting...waiting...nothing.

His hands and his mouth no longer anchored her to the jumpseat, gone without warning. She whimpered, her throbbing core once again left with nothing but particles of air caressing her heated flesh. The soft rubber of the soles of his trainers thumped against the grating from somewhere in front of her, circling to her left. A mechanical whine pierced her ears, the jump seat shuddered then moved beneath her. Her feet rested firmly against the ground, her knees bent slightly. He had lowered the whole bloody seat.

The slow click of teeth from a zipper popping open just beyond her reach narrowed her thoughts. The thought of him undoing his trousers, his cock springing free of the brown fabric, made her lip lick her lips. She wanted him to touch her, to fuck her, her body was screaming for his hands, his mouth, whatever he would give...but he was in control. Even though her body itched and ached for release, she knew he wasn't a greedy lover, she trusted him. So she refrained from making a comment. Her body was too tightly wound up, the ache between her legs impossible to ignore. Whatever he wanted, he would get.

The family brush of trousers tickled the inside of her legs and there was a slight tug on her scalp as he tangled a hand in the hair at the back of her head. Rose could sense his proximity, sense the way the air shifted around him. She wasn't sure what he was planning, but she had a pretty good idea. Taking a deep breath, she drew her tongue slowly across her plump lower lip, hoping he was watching, wanting to urge him on without breaking her role.

That was all the incentive he needed. Tightening his grip on her hair, he guided her head forward. The smooth tip of his cock bumped against her lips and immediately she opened for him, allowing him to thrust into her mouth. She curled her lips over his length, encasing him in moisture and warmth, letting him glide over her tongue. He stilled his movements as his fingers twitched and a tremor wracked his body. Rose rolled her tongue around him, eliciting a moan from above her. She paused, not sure if she would be allowed to move her head without being told. He slowly pulled his hips back, till he was almost free of her lips, before rocking forward once more. Setting up a rhythm with his movement and matching the pace with gentle pushes and pulls from his hand buried in her hair, Rose relaxed her throat, urging him deeper. She alternated licking and sucking, feeling him grow harder under her lips. Her own arousal still flooded her system and she grazed his cock with her teeth as her centre pulsed, needing friction.

The Doctor growled and pulled free of her mouth with a wet pop. She furrowed her brow in confusion, the question dying on her lips as he gripped her shoulders. He yanked her roughly to her feet. She stumbled, more reliant on her vision for balance than she had been aware of. His iron grip kept her from falling, but it also kept her body from bumping into his. A distance she was quickly growing tired of. She tamped down on her impatience as his hands dropped from her body. She stood uncertainly, but only for a moment before they were on her again and spinning her to the side. She swayed and then felt his fingers pulling at her wrists. Had he changed his mind? Doubting his actions? 

The tie tugged against her skin as it snaked around her wrists. Once her hands were free, she attempted to stretch her arms experimentally away from her sides. His hands landed on her upper arms, cutting off her chance at freedom and spinning her around once more. He must have known she was dizzy, his gripped lingered a little longer before gliding down her arms. Pressing her hands together in front of her, she felt silky fabric encircle her wrists. Her lips twitched up in a smile as she waited for him to secure a knot. 

His hands vanished, leaving her vulnerable and rooted to the spot. A pressure covered her lips, soft and cool yet fierce and demanding, and strong hands gripped her face. His mouth moved hungrily over hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth at her sharp intake of breath as she felt his erection press against her hands. The haze from the sensory overload began to clear, just as she pushed back, returning his frantic kisses...he pulled away, leaving her panting and trembling.

His hands were on her again, on her hips, twisting her then pushing or pulling her forward. She was disoriented from his kiss and the spins, she had no idea if he was in front of her or behind. Her entire body pulsed with need, only able to let her know that he was close, yet not close enough. She shuffled awkwardly, unsure of her footing, and holding her hands to her chest. She had only taken a few steps when her upper thighs bumped into something solid.

So, he wasn’t in front of her...he had been guiding her from behind. She strained her senses, the low hum of the time rotor filling her ears. Rose felt his hands pushing her to lean forward and stretching her arms somewhere above her head. The surface beneath her belly and her chest was uneven, odd shaped digging into her at seemingly random angles. A weight pressed against her for a moment, pinning her in place as small puffs of air hit her skin and sent a fresh wave of sparks sizzling in her veins. Her arms were pulled impossibly higher, something cold and smooth wormed its way between her hands, then the Doctor was gone.

She yanked her hands gently, testing. They were caught. Trying to puzzle out where she was took longer as she felt the slide of fabric up and over her arse, the Doctor bunching her skirt up above her waist. The console...fire burned in her belly as she tried to imagine what she looked like, what he would look like, fucking her against the levers and dials, the soft blue glow bathing their face as they shouted each others names, reaching their climax in unison.

One of his hands remained planted on her hip, to steady her of himself, she didn’t know. She didn’t care either. She needed him soon, or the lust crashing through her system and knocking her off kilter was going to be her end. Light touches tickled the inside of her legs, trailing upwards before gliding through her folds, still hot and wet. She had barely registered his cock bumping her entrance, lining up properly, before he plunged into her in one long thrust. She tensed and let out a moan as he filled her up, her walls stretching quickly to accommodate his girth.

Slowly, he slid out, stopping just before he slipped out entirely. Gripping both her hips, he slammed back into her, pushing her against the console. The contrast in speeds, had her toes curling and her fingers digging into whatever they could reach. The tie, her own palms, the bit of metal shoved between her restraint. He pumped into her hard and fast, the penetration alone sending her rocketing close to the edge. The muscles in her back and arms developed a pleasant ache and her she bounced forcefully over the console, slivers of pain to remind her that he was in control. The thought sent a powerful jolt to her core, the tension coiling tighter and tighter.

She squeezed her eyes shut, her inner walls fluttering around him as he thrust roughly into her, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, hot and wet, echoing around the console room. Low needy noises came from the back of her throat, she was _so_ close. His rhythm became erratic. His fingertips dug into her skin, telling her he was close as well. His soft grunts stoked the fire that burned in her belly, ready to fan out and consume her. She keened, her body spasming and her hips frantically trying to push back against him, to match his uneven pace.

"Come for me, Rose," the Doctor panted out, one hand sliding over her until his fingers found her clit. He pinched hard as he pushed into her, hitting just the right spot.

The effect was instantaneous. Her body stiffened, muscles pulling taut and then snapping in a flood of ecstasy. She cried out, his name on her lips, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, white hot light bursting behind her eyelids. He thrust into her once, twice and then groaned out her name as he spilled into her. They ground against each other, chasing each aftershock and riding their orgasms out in unison until they were both breathless and sated.

He slumped against her, resting his head on her back, and pushing her down against the console. Rose sighed contentedly, her body still high and numb to the pain and wiggled her bum against him, once more lamenting the fact that she couldn't touch him properly. He placed a light kiss on her shoulder then moved off of her. She giggled as he half heartedly slapped her arse before slipping out of her. He cleaned them up with a dry cloth she assumed he pulled from one of his pockets, her body twitching as he ran the fabric over her sensitive bundle of nerves. She heard him chuckle then the rustle of fabric as he redid his trousers. She dropped her head, too tired to care about what odds and ends would end up poking her in the face.

"Rose, why aren't you...oh!" The confusion gave way to urgency as he pressed against her, his fingers unhooking her hands the helping stand straight on her feet. Tiny tugs prickled her scalp as he worked at the blindfold. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the light once he pulled it away from her face. He turned her around, grinning and giving her a quick peck on the lips before undoing the knotted material around her wrists.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his fingers brushing against her skin, the euphoria still slightly clouding her brain. Once the fabric dropped to the floor she opened her eyes, grinning softly at him, and stretched out her arms above her head in blessed relief. The warm smile on his face faded, replaced with a creased brow as he watched her movements. Taking her hands lightly he pulled them in front of him to examine them closely. There were light red lines ringing her wrists from where his tie had chafed her delicate skin.

"Oh, Rose," he breathed, his face crestfallen. "I'm so sorry. I didn't...I don't..."

"Hey," she interrupted softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's alright. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"You sure?" he asked quietly, barely meeting her eyes.

"Promise," she reassured, trailing her fingers over his sideburn.

His eyes closed briefly and he leaned into her touch.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist and opening his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Next time," she paused, grinning at his surprised expression at her confirmation of there being a possibility for this in the future. "It's your turn to be tied up."


End file.
